La farce du jour
by kitsune flamme
Summary: Zelos joue des tours à tout le monde mais en fin de compte, rira bien qui rira le dernier et il semblerait qu'il n'est pas celui qui rira en bout de ligne.


Le soleil venait tout juste de se levé qu'un cri aigue se fit entendre dans l'auberge.

-Zélos ! Espèce de sale pervers ! Je vais te tuer !

Hurla la voix d'une jeune femme. Le nommé sorti de la pièce en courant avec un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur la première marche de l'escalier et qu'il déboule jusqu'en bas, atterissant les fesses presque par dessus la tête et le nez écrasé contre le plancher. Il se releva en vitesse et pris ses jambes à son cou au moment où une Sheena en furie arrivait en haut des marches avec seulement une serviette autour de son corp encore trempé.

Une fois suffisamment loin, il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, toujours souriant comme l'idiot qu'il était, mais n'aperçu pas la personne derrière lui et failli avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'une voix s'adressa à lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais toi ? J'ai pu entendre Sheena hurler d'ici.

Se fiant à la voix, l'Élu devina qu'il s'agissait en fait de Présea. Une voix aussi calme ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la fille à la hache, et c'est ce que lui disait son intuition. Des années de pratique à devoir faire la différence entre ses "chéries" lui avait apprit à les reconnaître par leur voix ou leur parfum. Il se retourna et vit avec satisfaction qu'il avait visé juste. La fille aux couettes rose le regarda curieusement, attendant toujours la réponse à sa question.

-Oh, la routine quoi. Je m'assurais seulement qu'elle ne manquait de rien.

La petite le regarda, perplexe.

-Alors pourquoi elle hurlait ?

-Hm, peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle était sous la douche ? Répliqua t'il en souriant de plus belle.

La jeune fille le dévisagea soudainement, perdant du même coup son regard curieux, qui se changea en dédain.

-Tu es vraiment dégoutant...

Elle se retourna et partit. Il la regarda aller, haussa les épaules et se frotta les mains avec un regard malicieux.

-Et maintenant, la suite.

La journée fut loin d'être de tout repos. Les membres du groupe passèrent la journée à courir après le plaisantin qui a un moment, mit des tomates dans le plat de Kratos, puis traita encore Génis de sale gosse, ensuite colla un papier avec "frappez-moi" dans le dos de Régal et pour finir, cacha les précieuses épées de Lloyd sous une tuile du plancher.

Il marchait a l'extérieur et s'assit sous une fenêtre d'où il s'échapait un peu de lumière. Le rouquin semblait cocher des choses sur une sorte liste;

-Tenter de voir Sheena sous la douche : x

-Mettre des tomates dans le repas de Kratos : x

-Embêter le gosse : x

-Embêter Régal : x

-Embêter Lloyd : x

-Voir Raine se changer : à faire

Au moment où il revoyait sa liste, il entendit des voix dans la pièce derrière lui.

-Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée ? Et si quelqu'un arrivait au mauvais moment ? Demandait une voix féminine, avec un peu d'inquiétude.

-Oui, j'en suis certain. Ont a jamais l'occasion d'être ensemble et en plus, tu ne peux pas nier que c'est le meilleur moment. Pour une fois qu'on à l'occasion d'être seuls, juste toi et moi. Répliqua la voix d'un homme, sur un ton qui d'après Zélos, semblait un peu trop sensuel pour une simple discution.

-Et si cet idiot de Zélos venait? Je l'ai surpris à ma fenêtre quelques fois déja...

-C'est très simple. Je le tue si je l'apperçois.

-Tu sais toujours comment me convraincre toi.

On pouvait deviner que la personne de sexe féminin ne s'opposait nullement à la proposition.

Il s'agissait pourtant bien de la chambre de Raine, si ses calculs étaient exacts... Il devait en avoir le coeur net.

Il allait bouger lorsqu'il entendit la voix féminine pousser un gémissement de douleur alors il se ravisa. Zélos attendit quelque secondes puis se tourna pour faire face à la fenêtre et se releva silencieusement pour regarder à l'intérieur. La voix féminine appartenait bel et bien à Raine tandis que la seconde voix était celle de... Kratos?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là? Et a une heure pareille?

L'Élu remarqua que la demie-elfe n'avait plus sont haut orange, mais seulement le débardeur blanc en dessous. Et encore... Elle l'avait remontée plutôt haut. En fait, un peu plus et Zélos avait le loisir de voir ce pour quoi il était d'abord venu espionner.

Kratos était dos à lui. Il était penché vers Raine et s'emblait appliquer quelque chose. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais gémissait tout de même à chaque fois qu'il semblait toucher un point précis, où il n'y avait plus le débardeur.

L'Élu se mordit aussi la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit et révéler sa présence, sinon il pouvait déjà se considérer comme mort. Il s'accroupit pour se cacher au moment ou la demie-elfe regarda dans sa direction.

-Raine, ça va ? Demanda la voix du mercenaire.

-Oui. J'ai simplement cru voir quelque chose deho- Ah!...

-Arrête de bouger sinon c'est normal que ça fasse mal, et je ne pourrai pas désinfecter la plaie correctement. Ce monstre ne t'a vraiment pas raté. Un peu plus et tu aurais pu y passer. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir sans avertir quelqu'un? Heureusement que Noishe t'a retrouver ta trace sinon qui sait ce qui serait arrivé ensuite. Et dire que c'est toi qui répète sans cesse aux garçons de ne pas s'aventurer seul à l'extérieur.

-...

Voilà qui expliquait tout. Kratos était en fait en train de s'occupper d'une blessure qu'un monstre avait fait a Raine. Elle n'avait pourtant pas dit être blessée plus tôt dans la journée...

Il se dit alors qu'il devrait peut-être partir avant de risquer d'être prit sous leur fenêtre. Alors qu'il pensait, il n'avait pas remarqué le silence soudain, ni les pas qui approchaient.

-Et pourais-je savoir la raison de cette petite visite nocturne ?

Pour la seconde fois aujourd'hui, Zélos failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Il regarda par-dessus lui et vit Kratos, qui ne semblait pas trop se réjouir de le voir là.

-J-je... euh... À plus !

Le roux pris ses jambes à son cou mais entendit le brun dire quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à "feu". Il eu la réponse à sa question mentale lorsque trois boules de feu vinrent lui rôtir le derrière.

-Ouah ! Ça chaaauffe !

Il disaparru au loin et Kratos retourna auprès de sa patiente.

-Tu avais raison. Il était bel et bien là.

-Quand je te disais qu'il espionnerait...

-Mais maintenant il n'est plus là, vrai ?

-Vrai.

-Et tu sais à quoi je pense ? Demanda-t'il avec un ton plus doux et un sourire complice. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

-Occupes-toi de cette "blessure" d'abord et on verra ensuite ? Il ne se fit pas prier et se pencha où il avait feint désinfecter une blessure un peu plus tôt et y déposa un léger baiser sur la peau douce, tout en passant les bras autour de sa taille fine.

-On est enfin, réellement juste toi et moi. Sussurra-t'il doucement, en se redressant pour parler dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête et passa les bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser. Étant assise sur le lit, elle se laissa retomber par derrière, entrainant le mercenaire amoureux avec elle. La nuit semblait très prometteuse pour eux ainsi que le reste du groupe qui, à l'exception d'un idiot avec le derrière en feu, dormait à poings fermés. Kratos avait la nuit entière pour s'assurer qu'elle était en parfait état, et vice-versa.

Le lendemain matin, ils sortirent en même temps de la chambre, pour s'asseoir autour de la table, en compagnie de leurs amis. Un certain Élu jetta un regard noir à Kratos et gardait un sac de glaçons sous son postérieur, qui chauffait encore. Tout le monde, sauf les trois concernés, se demandaient bien pourquoi il fesait cela, mais en se fiant à ses péripéties idiotes de tout les jours, ils préferaient ne pas savoir. Il s'agissait surement d'un autre mauvais coup raté. La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé avec un sac de glaçons, il était tombé sur la braise encore rouge d'un feu de camp récemment éteint. Avec lui, on pouvait s'attendre à vraiment n'importe quoi...


End file.
